The one Limping
by YueShirosaki
Summary: "Than...can we do this again?" Ichigo thought about it for a moment, the pain in his backside remembering him he'd be the one limping in the end. He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure." Hichi x Ichi x Kon, yaoi, don't like? don't read!; Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers


Yay, this is my first one-shot fiction of bleach, ^^.

It's a Hichi x Ichi x Kon yaoi, fic,that came up my mind when **Akilika **requested one.

Yeah well now that I read your mail I'll do another one so wait a bit and have fun with this so far**.**

So here it is and I hope you like it.

"_Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!_"

The substitute badge called Ichigo on duty, out of a corner of his room.

The seventeen year old teen looked up from his homework, a sigh spilling from his lips.

"Why do they always have to bother me when I absolutely can't afford it?"

Ichigo looked around in his room, finding himself to lazy to really search for the badge, so he stood up and picked the stuffed-lion from his bed.

"Kon, take over for a while."

The mod-soul wriggled in his grip and protested.

"But you've got your badge! Use -!"

Before he could end his complains, Ichigo shoved his hand into the small toy-lion mouth and fished for the soul-candy-pill.

He swallowed it and told Kon before heading out of the window.

"Don't leave my room or do anything weird."

Kon watched him as he shunpoed away, letting out a deep breath before he raised from the floor and dropped on the bed again, this time in Ichigos body.

"That bastard, always making me choke on his huge hand. I'd like to see how he feels having something huge shoved up in a tiny place."

Kon muttered while staring at the ceiling.

After some minutes he turned on his left side, breathing deep again.

"This is sooo boring. I want to do something."

When he breathed deep once again, inhaling through his nose, a certain scent filled his senses.

Kon grabbed the collar of his shirt ans sniffed on it.

"Smells like him."

He murmured and a flush of pink rode on his face.

Inhaling Ichigos scent, Kon couldn't avoid his blood rushing to a neither region and growled when his growing arousal began to hurt in his pants.

The mod-soul rolled on his back again, undid the belt and zipper of his pants and dived a hand into them. He gently pumped his member some times, coating it in his pre-cum and started a steady pace while he filled his nose with Ichigos scent.

Soon his pace quickened and he began to moan silently.

"Ahh...Ichi...mmh...Ichigo..."

Kon didn't notice the person appearing in the room, when he moaned the name while he did himself.

"_Yo, aibou._"

A creepy, ringing voice said, having Kon freezing in his movements and staring over to the speaker, who stood at the end of the bed.

"_What're ya doin', with yer hands in yer pants an' Kings name on yer lips?_"

The white figure with black-and-gold eyes asked, a smirk playing on his face that could have split it in half.

Kon immediately crawled back until he hit the wall at the other end of the bed, his eyes wide as he stammered.

"Wh-who are you?"

"_Me? Nobody._"

"Why do you look like Ichigo?"

"_Ya care?_"

The Hollow-double crawled on the bed, closing up to Kon like he was his prey.

"_I though' ya'd like it._"

He than kissed the mod-soul, nibbled on the plump bottom lip and demanded for entrance. When Kon wouldn't let him in he grabbed the hard-on, so Kon gasped in surprise.

The albino stuck his tongue into Kons mouth, who soon started a wild dance with the others appendage. As the need for oxygen got to great for the mod-soul he pushed the Hollow away, who than whispered into his ear.

"_I do what eva ya desire. With me it'll be easy ta imagine him doin' ya, ne?_"

The Hollows hand wandered to Kons erection again and, almost gently, stroked it in its confines.

Kon began to moan, but found enough of his voice to ask a single question.

"Why would you do that?"

" _'Cause I wan' somethin' in reward, naturally._"

"What?"

"_Tell ya when tha time comes. Now, is it a deal?_"

The albino stroked Kons dick some more, getting the mod-soul to nod in agreement.

As soon as the Hollow registered it, Kons pants were pulled off and his leaking member was engulfed by a moist warmth.

The double deepthroated him and growled some times, sending vibrations over his heated flesh.

"Ah! Mhhh! I...ahh...I gonna..."

He was on the edge of cumming when the albino suddenly let go of his dick, not giving him the needed release, but sticking three fingers into Kons wide open mouth.

"_Suck 'em._"

Kon swirled his tongue around every finger until he judged them coated enough in saliva.

The pale Ichigo thrust the first finger into his tight hole and Kon winced at the strange feeling. Shortly after a second finger was added and the digits moved around in him, making scissoring moves. When the third and last finger entered him, they brushed against something that send an electric shock through his body and bleached his vision.

He moaned loudly and begged.

"Do...Do this again."

The albino brushed against that point some more and than removed his fingers, earning a displeased whine from the mod-soul.

Before Kon could start to complain with words, the albino lined himself up at his entrance and shoved his dick into him, up to the base.

"AH!"

he didn't give Kon more than three seconds to adjust, before he started to thrust into him.

"_Yer tight._"

With deep and hard thrusts he hit Kons prostate dead on every single time, making him moan wildly.

"Yes! Ahh! More! I-Ichigo, faster!"

The Hollow could care less, being called with his Kings name.

"_Still sucks._"

He stopped his movements, getting a confused look from the man under him.

"_As sweet as yer voice's. Stop callin' me tha' name._"

The albino rolled his hips a bit, getting the startled Kon to ask.

"H-How shall I call you than?"

Taking up his business again the Hollow answered.

" _'s Hichigo._"

"Hi-Hichigo, _please_, faster!"

Just in the moment Kon begged to the albino, the window opened as Ichigo came back from his Hollow hunt.

The teen stared entirely shocked at the scene.

Hichigo smirked at him, snapping his hip forward and making sure to mock the orange top with the nasty smacking noise his and Kons skin made.

"_Yo, King. Wanna join?_"

Ichigo blushed fire-alarm-red and yelled at both of them.

"The fuck are you doing? And how did you get here, Hollow?"

Hichigos smirk grew, if even possible, wider and he penetrated Kon with several deep thrusts.

"Stop it already!"

"_Come on, King. I can tell ya're hard. Ya like it don' cha?_"

Just before Ichigo could deny anything, he was pulled onto the bed by Kon.

"Ichigo, please. I want you."

Than he gave the substitute Shinigami a slight kiss and when they parted Ichigo cursed and pulled Kon back into another, more heated one.

The mod-soul got the teen out of his clothes, gripped the proud standing dick of his and pumped it some times.

Hichigo meanwhile, watched the scene as he just lightly rolled his hips, so Kon wouldn't forget about him being there either,

"Ichigo, enter me."

The orange haired looked at the albino, commanding.

"Move it, Hollow."

"_Na. Am fine where I am. Let's share tha fun, King._"

Ichigo crooked an eyebrow at the suggestion of a double-fuck.

"Kon, do you want to?"

"Just do me already."

Lining up behind the mod-soul and pushing into the tight heat, Ichigo started to fuck Kon together with his Hollow-half. They penetrated Kon with synced thrusts, reaching deeper every time they pushed back inside until the mods walls clamped around their dicks and they felt their release coming. They picked up their speed and Ichigo added his hand to pump Kons neglected member.

Shortly after all three came together. Kon getting filled to the brim, his and Hichigos torso coated in his load.

The look alike slipped out of the mod-soul and before the albino vanished he whispered into Kons ear.

"_Don' ferget our lil' agreement, ne?_"

Some time after the sex, Ichigo was back in his body and Kon lay on his torso in his lion form.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

The teen growled before telling.

"I know."

Kon jumped up, yelling.

"How do you know? Did this white dude say anything?"

"No."

Ichigo face-palmed, sighing.

"Well. First, you left a certain something in my pants, every time I'd give you my body. I didn't mind it, 'cause I thought you're also a male and have desires."

The teen looked at Kon, sighs and let his head drop onto the pillow again, eagerly staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Second than. How shall I say it? You sleep-talked."

"Whaa~at? Oh. No! This can't be. What embarrassing thing are getting over my lips in the night?"

While Kon was stressing over his sleep-talk and ran over the bed like a lion in a cage, Ichigo sat up.

"Oi, Kon."

The mod-soul looked up to Ichigo, who waved him to come over.

Kon came a few steps closer, until Ichigo bend down to him and gave his soft fluffy mouth a gentle kiss.

"I love you too."

Kon looked at him, open mouthed and after a few seconds Ichigo grumbled.

"And Hichigo also does."

If plush animals could blush, Kon sure would have.

"Than...can we do this again?"

Ichigo thought about it for a moment, the pain in his backside remembering him he'd be the one limping in the end.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

End

Sooo, how did you like it?

Well, I never thought it could be so hard to write a threesome, but I am pretty proud of it in the end.

Ok, I'm not a review-horny bitch, but still let me know what you think of it. ^^

Bye until next time.

Shiro Yue


End file.
